Olympus on FF
by Shia F
Summary: The gods discover FFN. What do they think of this peculiar site? What if they write their own fanfics? Read and find out!
1. Instant Messaging

**Olympus Goes Hi Tech**

_Instant Messaging…_

(Percy Logs in)

(Annabeth logs in)

(Thalia logs in)

(Grover logs in)

Percy: Yes! Schools over!

Annabeth: Excited for camp. :)

Grover: I am so looking forward to go to camp. Cause it's one of the only places on Earth that isn't polluted. Like New York.

Percy: Hey, don't trash my city!

Grover: How can you trash a city that is already covered in trash?

(Tyson logs in)

Tyson: Hello, my name is Tyson.

Grover: I'm outta here.

(Grover logs out.)

Percy: Hey there, big guy

Tyson: I am Tyson. What is your name?

Percy: *sigh*

Annabeth: Hey Thalia. Sup?

Thalia: I'm thinking of dropping by camp with the Hunters.

Annabeth: That would be cool.

(Zeus logs in)

Zeus: Yes, very cool.

Thalia: Dad? You know how to turn on a computer?

Zeus: Well, yes. Though I did take time cracking my security code. I forgot it again.

Thalia: You mean you forgot your password, which is 123456?

Zeus: How did you know my pass code?

Thalia: It's very hard to guess. Especially because you put a big sign on your office door saying '' Reminder: don't forget my secret password 123456"

(Nico logs in)

Nico: Finally! It took months to convince dad to get WiFi here!

Percy: There's WiFi in the Underworld? Cool!

Annabeth: You guys! You just interrupted Thalia's father-daughter bonding time.

(Hermes logs in)

(Athena logs in)

(Aphrodite logs in)

(Hephaestus logs in)

(Artemis logs in)

(Ares logs in)

(Demeter logs in)

Percy: What's up with all these gods logging in?

Aphrodite: Don't forget the goddesses.

Percy: Huh?

Athena: You should have said, "What's up with all these gods and goddesses logging in?"

Percy: Whatevs.

Hermes: Ok, I was just surfing the Internet (which I created by the way) and found this really cool site.

Demeter: All right, I'm off to eat cereal.

Ares: KJ

Hermes: As I was saying, check out http..net.

Percy: Hey, look I'm famous on this site.

Annabeth: I'm mentioned too.

(Rachel logs in)

(Travis logs in)

(Connor logs in)

Rachel: What's this I hear about fan fiction? Are you guys writing one?

Connor: Oh, is that what you are all doing online? Extracurricular writing? I'm out!

(Connor logs out)

Travis: Why does it keep saying in this site that Katie and I are dating? I'm logging out too.

(Travis logs out)

Nico: What's a Prachel?

Annabeth: What? Where did it say that?

Rachel: Uh…

(Rachel logs out)

Percy: What in the world is Percabeth?

Aphrodite: I think it's your couple name.

Annabeth: *blushes* Well, I think it's dumb.

Percy: Uh.. I don't know…I think it's cute.

Athena: *blasts Percy*

(Percy logs out)

Annabeth: Mom!

Athena: He was annoying me.

Annabeth: I got to go help Percy.

(Annabeth logs out)

Aphrodite: It's not fair. I want a couple name! How about Aredite? Or Aphres? What do you think?

Ares: They suck.

Aphrodite: *glares at Ares*

Ares: *gulps* But I love it.

Hephaestus: Well, I don't.

(Aphrodite logs out)

(Ares logs out)

Hephaestus: I don't get you organic life forms.

(Hephaestus logs out)

Athena: Well, I do like the idea of extracurricular writing. Let's all post fan fiction. I'll be working on mine right now.

(Athena logs out)

Zeus: Great idea!

(Zeus logs out)

Hermes: I love the Internet!

(Hermes logs out)

Nico: So…

Thalia: Uh…

(Annabeth logs in)

(Percy logs in)

Annabeth: I just got Percy home from the ER. Sup?

Percy: Yeah, what happened to the gods?

Thalia: They're off writing fanfic.

Annabeth: Haha.

Percy: Hey, what's this? Thalico?

Thalia: Thalico?

Annabeth: Not another couple name…

Thalia: Couple name? So that's Thalia and… Ico?

Nico: *blushes* Uh.. I think that's Nico.

Thalia: What the- Me and Nico? Going out? What kind of imagination do people have? First of all, He's way to young for me. (No offense.) And second, I am a HUNTRESS! You know- no boys, no dating for eternity. If Artemis finds out,.. Oh, no, here she comes.

(Artemis logs Thalia out)

Nico: I better go before Artemis-

(Artemis logs Nico out)

Percy: Now that the gods logged out, want to talk about camp?

(Sally Jackson logs in)

(Frederick Chase logs in)

Sally: Percy! It's past your bedtime.

Dr. Chase: Young lady, you better turn that thing off this instant.

Percy: Got to go!

Annabeth: Bye!

(Percy logs out)

(Annabeth logs out)

(Sally Jackson logs out)

(Frederick Chase logs out)

Tyson: Hello?

**Author's Note: Hope you like it! Please review. I need ideas for the god's fanfics. Should I continue this?**


	2. Hades' Fanfic

**Making my Fan fiction Account**

** By Hades**

Hera's been bugging me to make fan fiction. She says that it would be great family bonding thing blah, blah, blah. Then Athena backed her up saying something about extracurricular writing. Whatever. So anyway I'll write a magnificently interesting story on how I made my Fanfic account.

Okay, the first thing I did was to type in my email address. (I won't write it here because you might send me spam mail.) Then the next question was so ridiculous, I almost smashed my laptop. _Are you at least thirteen years old?_ After all that nonsense it asked me for a username. No sweat, I thought to myself as I typed in **godoftheunderworld. **But then it said _Sorry, username unavailable. _What? But I'm the only god of the underworld. It took several attempts.

**supremelordoftheunderworld**

_Sorry, username unavailable._

Seriously?

**godofriches **

_Sorry, username unavailable._

Oh, come on.

**keeperofthekeysofdeath**

_Sorry, username unavailable._

My patience is wearing thin, you obstinate piece of worthless metal.

**therichsupremelord oftheunderworld whokeepsthekeysofdeath**

_Sorry, username too long._

Ahhh!_  
><em>

**die,computer,die!**

_Username available._

**Author's note: Please review if you don't want to die an early excruciatingly painful death. :) **

**-diecomputerdie  
><strong>


	3. Reviews

**Reviews for **_**Making my FanFiction Account**_

**thebloodywargodofbloodywars**

You're a loser. But at least now, you're a loser with a username. You suck!

**NicoDiAngelo24**

Really, Dad? Your fanfic is so-

**diecomputerdie**

*cough***NicoDiAngelo24**

**NicoDiAngelo24**

Uh, I was going to say that it was so… Magnificently interesting?


	4. Athena's Fanfic

Words for the Wise

By Athena

_Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome._

_How can you face your problem if your problem is your face?_

_Consistency requires you to be as ignorant today as you were a year ago._

_The best advice I can give is to ignore advice. Life is too short to be distracted by the opinions of others_

_Money will not buy happiness, but it will let you be unhappy in nice places._

_I am free of all prejudices. I hate everyone equally. _

_The average man does not know what to do with his life, yet wants another one, which will last forever._

_Who is rich? He that is content. Who is that? Nobody._

_Your manuscript is both good and original, but the part that is good is not original and the part that is original is not good._

_An opinion should be the result of thought, not a substitute for it._

_What people think of me is none of my business!_

_Those are my principles. If you don't like them I have others._

_There's one way to find out if a man is honest - ask him. If he says 'yes,' you know he is a crook_

_Don't be irreplaceable. If you can't be replaced, you can't be promoted._

_Always remember you're unique. __  
><em>_Just like everyone else._

_Everyone has a photographic memory. Most just don't have film._

_Blessed are they who can laugh at themselves, for they shall never cease to be amused._

_f you lend someone $20 and never see that person again, it was probably worth it._

_Try not to let your mind wander...It is too small and fragile to be out by itself._

_Eat right. __  
><em>_Stay fit. __  
><em>_Die anyway._

_If you believe everything you read, better not read at all._

_Buy land. They've stopped making it. _

_You cannot have everything. I mean, where would you put it?_

_If animals weren't meant to be eaten, then why are they made out of meat?_

**_Reviews for Words for the Wise_**

**thebloodywargodofbloodywars**

That was so boring, you suck! (And yes, before you ask, suck is my new fave word)

**thewisewisdomgoddess**

You know, I usually punish jerks like you by removing their capability to think. But with you, there's none to begin with.

**virtual_annabeth **

BURN!


	5. Apollo's Fanfic

**Haikus **

**by Apollo**

My Haikus are cool  
>Cause I'm god of all poems<br>And medicine too

Some of my haikus  
>Don't make sense. Like this one.<br>Platypus is real.

World is vast and wide.  
>So much out there to explore.<br>Right now, let's eat lunch.

I am the god of  
>Medicine, music and more<br>I am under paid

Only so many  
>Hours. And so much to get done.<br>I'll start with a nap

I have a problem  
>With a few of my haikus<br>I sometimes put too many syllables into the last line

Haikus are so fun  
>But they need a fourth line too<br>Not a haiku? Psh!  
>I make fourth line anyway<br>and maybe a fifth.

Reviews are welcome  
>Much appreciated too<br>If you leave one, Yay!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**Reviews For Haikus**_

**thebloodywargodofbloodywars**  
>Your fanfic is lame and<br>Haikus are boring so  
>You suck! A lot!<p>

**therealPJ**  
>If I say your fanfic was great, will you give me archery lessons?<p>

**Virtual_annabeth**  
>Really Percy? therealPJ? Is that the best you can come up with?<p>

**therealPJ**  
>Well, it isn't like virtual_annabeth is great. People used my name as their<br>usernames already.

**thewiswewisdomgoddess**  
>This isn't a chatting room. If your comment is not a review for<br>Apollo's fanfic, don't post it.

**Virtual_annabeth**  
>But your comment wasn't a review either…<p>

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry, not yet finished with the Aphrodite's fanfic. Well, I hope you like this one. Please review.**


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Okay, I'm going to take this time to reply to my awesome reviewers.**

**First up, I'd like to thank my first reviewer. Thanks pinfeather!**

**To pinfeather: Of course there will be couple names in Aphrodite's fanfic. Any couple names you'd like to suggest?**

**To charlichopkins: I hope you like the god's fanfics I made. **

**To SwimmerAndLacrosseGurl: Yeah, I'm considering that, maybe something more farfetched like Chiron with… Ok I'm blank.**

**To PercabethEternalLove: Ok, since you asked so nicely, I'll continue it. Lol.**

**To: Reesie100: Haha, I quite like Ares' username as well.**

**To: apersonfromflorida: I'll take your advice and do a gory fanfic for Ares. **

**To: ****Dance2Heart'sBeat: Percabeth! :)**

**To: ffsah: I guess the haikus are just plain corny. Boring haikus will be, well, boring.**

**To idluv2bthewisegrl333: I like that username as well.**

**To ****Kitano Hoshie: Oops. Well, it was my first try at writing haikus so, thanks for reminding me. The **_**don't**_** should have been **_**do not …**_

**To ****DaughterOfKronosPandFFanatic: Glad you liked it.**

**To MewMahiNia:**** Glad you think it's funny. I think it's cool that your brother also reads PJO, I literally had to force my brother to read book 1.**

**Reptile Princess Ooh, **_**Original**_**. I like that. **

**Thanks also to those who added my story to their story alert/ author alert/ story favorite! **

**Oh, yeah, I forgot to put the disclaimer. This disclaimer is for the whole fanfic because I'm too lazy to add one in every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, TLH, SoN, Kane Chronicles and The 39 Clues (Maze of Bones). Rick Riordan does. Wow, he's so lucky… **

**And last thing, PLEASE REVIEW. You can review multiple times or criticize my fanfic; I don't care as long as you push that freaking review button! Please? And I still need more suggestions for the other gods' fanfics.**


	7. The Guy of My Nightmares

**The Lightning Thief**

_by Annabeth Chase_

Chapter 1

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm twelve years old. I am the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Just recently, I've been having strange dreams. Demigod dreams aren't just dreams. They're visions. And I, the daughter of Athena herself can't understand them. The go like this:

A good looking guy with short black hair and piercing green eyes is sitting beside my friend, Grover. They were eating lunch with a school group outside a museum. They were eating sandwiches beside a fountain. Then a girl, a really ugly girl, came up to them and dumped her half eaten sandwich on Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned with all of her crooked teeth showing. Her freckles were orange. As if someone sprayed liquid Cheetos all over her face.

The guy glared at her, those piercing green eyes of his boring into her face, with such ferocity I was surprised that she didn't spontaneously combust. A split second later she was sitting on her butt in the fountain. It was as if the water reached up and grabbed her.

"Percy pushed me!" she was screaming. _Percy, hmm, so that's his name._

An old lady came and comforted the screaming girl; promising to buy her a new t-shirt at the gift shop, etc., etc.

The old lady (I'm assuming she's their teacher) turned to Percy.

"Now, honey-"

"I know" Percy interrupted. "A month erasing workbooks."

He shouldn't have said that.

"Come with me." The teacher said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped "It was me. I pushed her."

Percy looked stunned. The teacher glared at Grover. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood" she said.

"But-"

"You will stay here."

Grover looked at Percy desperately. "It's okay, man." Percy told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey, now." The teacher barked at him.

He followed her inside the museum, to the Greek and Romans section. Except for them the gallery was empty.

"You've been giving us problems, honey." She said.

Percy looked confused. "Yes, ma'am"

"Did you really think you can get away with it?"

"I'll try harder ma'am"

Thunder shook the building. "We are no fools, Percy Jackson" she growled. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and you will suffer less pain."

Now Percy really looked confused. "Ma'am, I don't-"

"Your time is up."

Then her eyes started glowing like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched becoming talons. Her leather jacket melted into large leathery wings. Di immortales, a fury! Then an old man in a wheelchair, who looked very familiar by the way, came in. he tossed a pen to Percy. "What, ho, Percy!" he shouted. When Percy snatched the pen, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword. "Die, honey" the Fury snarled. Percy swung the sword. When the metal blade touched her, she exploded into yellow powder. And with that my dreams shifted.

Percy was now seated in a bus, next to Grover. "Grover" Percy said.

"Yeah?" Grover replied.

"What are you not telling me?"

Grover looked uncomfortable. "Percy, what did you see at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them man? They're not like… Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

"Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors and cut the yarn."

Grover closed his eyes. "You saw her snip the cord?"

"Yeah. So?"

"This is not happening." Grover mumbled. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth grade."

Percy looked scared. "Grover," he said. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

"Is this like a superstition or something?"

Grover didn't respond.

"Grover- that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

Grover just looked at him mournfully. As if he was already picking the kind of flowers for Percy's funeral.

They got down the bus. Grover always had to go when he got upset. So I wasn't surprised when as soot they got off the bus, he made Percy promise to wait for him then made a beeline for the bathroom. Percy didn't hesitate. Instead of waiting, the jerk got his suit case and caught the first taxi uptown. "East. One hundred and forth and First." He told the driver. The taxi took off leaving Grover behind.

End of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating in a long time. I had internet problems. Any way this is Annabeth's fanfic and this is going to be five or more chapters. Please bear with me! I already wrote ahead and will post if I get a lot of reviews.**


	8. Reviews for Lightning Thief

_**Reviews for Lightning Thief**_

**bloodywargodofbloodywars  
><strong>You suck!

**thewisewisomgoddess  
><strong>Did you even read it? It was really good.

**bloodywargodofbloodywars**  
>I don't need to read it to know it sucks.<p>

**therealpj**  
>You dreamt of me?<p>

**areditexoxo  
><strong>Oh, that's so cute! You guys dream of each other!

**virtual_annabeth**  
>*glares at Percy*<p>

**thewisewisomgoddess  
><strong>Want me to blast him again?

**virtual_annabeth**  
>No. At least not <em>yet.<em>

**therealpj  
><strong>*gulps*


	9. The Drooling Hero

**The Drooling Hero**

**Chapter 2**

After my usual camp activities, I saw Chiron at the entrance of the camp. Despite the rain, I ran toward him to see what was happening. There was some commotion outside, that guy from my dream; Percy was battling a half man half bull monster. A Minotaur.

"We have to go help!" I exclaimed, surprised that Chiron was just watching.

"No. We must let him handle this himself." Chiron replied.

Anger boiled inside of me. I didn't want this to be like last time. But I didn't do anything except watch.

Lightning flashed in the sky. The Minotaur charged against the helpless boy, I thought he was a goner.

But no, using the monsters momentum, he was able to grab one of the horns while jumping sideways breaking one of its horns. Seeing that Percy wasn't dead yet it stood up and charged at him again. As the monster barreled past, Percy drove the broken horn into its side, right up under his ribcage. The Minotaur roared with agony, clawing at its chest then it began to disintegrate.

The monster was gone. The rain stopped, Percy managed to haul Grover up the hill. He was crying, calling for his mother. Then he collapsed in front of us.

"He's the one. He must be." I said. It suddenly made sense. See, I've always wanted to go on a quest, but Chiron said he got a prophesy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell me all of it though but he did say that I had to wait for someone special to arrive at camp. I'm assuming that the someone will be demigod of the Big Three. Zeus, Hades or Poseidon. Him fighting the Minotaur, those strange dreams, it was all fitting together.

I looked at Chiron.

But he just said, "Silence Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

I hauled him to the infirmary. I spoon-fed him ambrosia. _Ew, he keeps drooling them out_. I thought to myself as I scraped of drips off his chin with a spoon.

I saw him open his eyes. You have no idea what the effect of those green eyes can do to you. My brain felt like mush and I just blurted out what I was thinking.

"What will happen on the summer solistice?" I blurted out, hoping no one would hear.

"What?" He mumbled.

"What's going on? What was stolen?" I said urgently. "We only have a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry I don't…"

Somebody knocked at the door. It was Argus, coming to take over my shift.

I quickly shoved ambrosia into his mouth. I was hoping his full mouth would prevent him from saying anything, but he passed out instead. Well, that works too. I'm not proud of it but I just quickly left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the 31 reviews! This is my 3rd post in 2 days. I'll post again when I reached 40. So review, review, review! **


	10. Reviews for Lightning Thief 2

**_Reviews for The Lightning Thief (2)_**

**therealpj**  
>I was so not crying. Or drooling! Ok, maybe just a little…<p>

**virtual_annabeth**  
>You were drooling a waterfall!<p>

**therealpj  
><strong>No!

**winedude**  
>Yes. You were.<p>

**therealpj  
><strong>How would you know? You weren't there. And, I thought you hated being called the wine dude.

**winedude  
><strong>I do! But as Hades already pointed out, it's hard to come up with a username. BTW aren't you demigods dyslexics? How'd you write this? Let alone tell each letter apart from the keyboard. The dyslexic thing was probably just a whiny excuse you demigods made for failing school all the time.

**virtual_annabeth  
><strong>Spell-check was really helpful…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, forget the forty thing. I had this chapter finished so I posted anyway. I'll post as soon as I'm done with the chapters. But if you do give me forty, that would be AWESOME. Should I continue Annabeth's POV of The Lightning Thief? Or should I just move on to the other gods' fanfics? Please review.**


	11. Infirmary Duty

Chapter 3

Percy has been sleeping nonstop for days already. This was my third time to watch over the guy. Infirmary duty usually means endless hours of watching him snore and choke on his drool. I brought some books to spend the time. I was on my last book. Architecture Through Ancient Times. It's this really good book about how our ancestors built monuments and stuff with their primitive tools. How they built the Parthenon is one of my personal favorites. And of course, the Roman colosseum. According to the Codex-Calendar of 354, the Colosseum could accommodate 87,000 people. Amazing! Anyway, I finished the book and now I had nothing to do for the next hour. My really annoying ADHD decided to kick in. My mind started wandering.

I looked at Percy. He looks so peaceful when he was sleeping. Too peaceful. I wondered if he was dead.

I was agonizingly bored. And he really did look dead. So finally my curiosity won. I cautiously poked his cheek.

He let out a loud snore and turned to his side.

Surprised, I gasped and jumped back. Okay, so obviously he wasn't dead.

I looked at him again. I didn't notice it before but apparently he talks in his sleep. I decided to pay attention to his somewhat understandable mumbles.

"Grover…donkey feet…donkeyboy…" He was mumbling. I smirked. Grover wouldn't like that description.

" Mrs. Dodds…half bat…bathag…water swallowed Nancy Bobofit...freaky…cookies…"

I guess Mrs. Dodds was the fury I saw in my dreams. Nancy Bobofit was a Familiar name. I'm pretty sure she was in my dreams. I just can't put my finger on it. Was she Percy's girlfriend or something?

"Bull monster…ate Mom…no scratches on car…Smelly Gabe's gonna kill me…"

Poor guy. The Minotaur must have killed his mom or something.

"Intimidating gray eyes…golden princess hair…blonde girl…scary…"

I gasped. I can't believe I was feeling sorry for him. I do not have princess hair! I am not scary! I almost smacked him right there and then, conscious or unconscious, but Grover knocked at the door.

I opened the door. "Hey, Annabeth" Grover stepped inside carrying a box and a glass of nectar.

"Remind me never to sign up for infirmary duty." I scowled at Percy.

"What happened this time?" Grover laughed

"The wimp said I was scary." I said through gritted teeth.

"Annabeth, he's unconscious".

"The idiot talks in his sleep" I snapped. "Am I scary?"

"Umm…"

"Don't answer that." I sighed. Then I remembered what he said about Grover. "He called you donkeyboy." I laughed.

"Whaaat?" He bleated

"You heard me." I grinned.

"But I'm half goat! Not donkey!"

"Tell him that."

"But I already did!" Grover sighed. "Anyway, Chiron said he'd be gaining consciousness right about now."

We both looked at the snoring lump under the blanket.

"You're welcome to wait with me till he wakes up." Grover told me.

"Nah, I'll pass." I had a feeling that I can't face those green eyes again.

Grover put the glass of nectar beside Percy's bed. Percy started moving.

"Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up today." Grover smirked.

"Yeah, well, gotta go." I turned around and left , just as Percy started to sit up.

**A/N: New chappie! I added some of my own parts to the Lightning thief just to mix it up a bit. And no, I won't finish the whole book. One more thing, I wrote a new story, Going to Camp Half Blood. I need ideas for the summary. So if you could check out the story and tell me what you think, that would be great. And don't forget to review!**


	12. I meet the lord of toilet water

I was giving Drool boy a tour around camp. Chiron asked me to and since I figured this would give me an opportunity to find out if he was "the one", I agreed to take him. I already showed him his cabin. (He tripped coming in. Real smooth.) He's having a really hard time accepting he is a demigod.

"Face it." I said. "You're a half-blood" Percy still looked confused. I could tell he had lots of questions when a husky voice interrupted us.

"Well! A newbie!"

_No. Please no. Not her._

"Clarisse," I sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," she sneered. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

_Miss Princess? Oh, no. Percy's comment about my "princess hair" must be spreading. Mental note: Kill Percy later._

"_Erre es korakas!"_ I yelled, Greek for 'Go to the crows'. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Proof that she is nervous. I guess she noticed the smug look in my face because she changed the subject.

She turned toward Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," I said, "Meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy blinked. "Like…the war god?" he asked, confused.

Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Percy said, the confusion leaving his face. "It explains the bad smell."

_Whoa, this guy had guts. Or brain damage._

"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse—" I tried to say. I do not like where this is going.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

I really wanted to break this up but Percy looked like he didn't want my help. And I understood that, you had to stand up for yourself otherwise you'll be branded as a wimp.

He handed me the minotaur horn and got ready for a fight, but Clarisse had Percy by the neck and was dragging him the worst possible place ever. The bathroom.

Percy was kicking and punching, but his puny little fists had no effect on Clarisse's iron grip. Clarisse dragged him into the girls' bathroom.

The Ares cabin were all laughing. I couldn't watch this anymore. I covered my eyes with my fingers. Man, he was embarrassing himself big time.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said. She pushed Percy toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."

Her friends snickered.

I stood in the corner, watching the whole thing through my fingers.

I could see Clarisse bend Percy over on his knees, pushing his head toward the toilet bowl. Percy was straining to keep his head up.

That was when all Hades broke loose.

Clarisse screamed. Water shot everywhere. From the toilets, the shower, the wall. Water sprayed on my face. Soon the whole bathroom was flooded.

She struggled, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, and six more streams of nasty toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too. Together, all the fixtures sprayed Clarisse and her friends right out of the bathroom.

I stared at Percy, completely shocked. Not only because of what happened, but because he was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole bathroom, without a single drop of water on him.

He stood up shakily.

"How did you…" I started.

"I don't know."

We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse glared at Percy, gasping for air. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse?" Percy shot back "Close your mouth."

Clarisse was so mad her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her back to cabin five. I stared at Percy. This guy might actually have some use to me…

"What?" Percy demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," I said, slowly recovering from the shock, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for a long wait but my family went on a vacation so... Here's another chapter. Kind of a filler but whatever. I'm ready to end Annabeth's POV. But if you have any ideas on what can happen during Annabeth's POV, I'm happy to change my mind about ending it.**


	13. Lightning thief last chapter

I didn't get enough reviews for my last chapters (My ever so supportive boyfriend didn't even bother and my mom! Isn't that what parents do? Shower praise at every extracurricular thing we do? Gee, thanks mom!)

The rest of the story is pretty simple. I just saved the world and the gods from annihilating themselves with a little help Grover and Percy. (Emphasis on little) Actually, Percy didn't help at all. He just made problems for everyone.

I found the lightning bolt (Turns out, Percy was carrying it in his backpack since Las Vegas. If he just told me, we could have just straight to Olympus instead of taking a detour to the ever so comfortable Underworld. Sheesh, what a Seaweed Brain.)

I uncovered the elaborate plan of Kronos. But a little too late. (Hey, I can't be expected to do everything myself!) Under the influence of Kronos, Luke stole the lightning bolt. It's really not his fault, you know. I mean, what would you do if the Titan Lord himself came knocking on your doorstep forcing you to obey. Luke really didn't have a choice.

He got caught by Ares. Kronos persuaded Ares to hide it. (Or that's what he said. Most likely, Ares was on it the whole time. Seriously, he's a freakin' god! So what if his gramps told him to hide it? If he's that big and bad, he would have refused. Ares was on it the whole time, people! I'm the daughter of the wisdom goddess! I don't get fooled by "I was under the influence of Kronos. I didn't know what I was doing." excuse. The council of Olympus should be smarter than this. Pathetic.)

Ares planted the lightning bolt on Percy by making us do some useless (and embarrassing) errand then giving him a backpack. Which had the all powerful lightning bolt in it. Mind you, I'm no one's errand runner but I went along with it because Percy was afraid of displeasing Ares. I had to agree with him though. Angering a god is very unwise. (Percy ticked him off afterwards anyway. So in the end it was a lost cause.)

I let Percy give it back to Zeus in Olympus. So he got all the credit. And I let him. He always tries so hard to get attention from his father. And he was having daddy issues. That's what happened in Annabeth Chase and the Lightning Thief.

Authors note: Sorry. I was a little pissed that no one reviewed. But I meant what I said

**The real A/N: Sorry! I didn't have time to update lately. I was working on another story. I might not update as often but I promise I will update. And if you could check out my new story, that would be great. It's called 911. Please read and review! And Merry Christmas!**


	14. Reviews for Lightning Thief 3

**bloodywargodofbloodywars**  
>You suck. Like a lot. Like super a lot. You are just jealous of my six pack abs. That's why you're blaming me.<p>

**Wisewisdomgoddess**  
>She's a girl! Why will she want six pack abs? And you don't have six pack abs! that's why you're into steroids! Too much pizza, I suppose. BTW (BTW means by the way. I've been researching on Internet slang. This language changes way too often.) Annabeth, dear, I was just reserving my judgment till the last chapter. That is the wisest move in this circumstance. And being the wisdom goddess, I am very busy. So, I wasn't able to review as much as I would've liked.<p>

**bloodywargodofbloodywars**  
>Busy? Oh, come on. I saw you tweeting "I'm so bored. Nothing to do." yesterday. Ha! Bad parenting.<p>

**Wisewisdomgoddess**  
>Whatever. And how would you know? You don't follow me on Twitter.<p>

**bloodywargodofbloodywars**  
>I know a certain god of the internet.<p>

**NOT_hermes**  
>SHHH! You're blowing my cover!<p>

**TherealPJ**  
>Sorry Annabeth! I wasn't able to review cause the Stoll brothers won't let me use their laptops after I ratted them out on Chiron that they were the ones responsible for the break in at that department store. And Chiron won't let me bring my own. Blame them! Anyway, that is so not what happened! I saved the world! And I didn't cause any trouble!<p>

**K_R_O_N_O_S**  
>That's right. He didn't. I did. Mwahahahaha- *coughs* Never mind. BTW I'm Kronos.<p> 


	15. Aphrodite's Fanfic 1

**A/N Hey, guys! I am so sorry for not updating! I was just so busy and all. Well, this is Aphrodite's fanfiction. The moment you all have been waiting for! Well, since this is kind of long and I have problems with typing, I'll break it into two parts. Here's the first part. Enjoy! Review!**

D-talks

Hey, peeps! Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty here. I just made this awesome talk show called Date Talk. Or D-Talks for short. It's this show where the super cute host (me!) matches the cutest couples ever. It's showing on Hephaestus TV every night. What? You haven't watched it? Well, for your convenience (and for free advertisement for my show) that's what this fanfic is all about! I just _love_ the idea of writing your own fanfiction. That's why I hired a contestant to write one for me. I just didn't have the time. Anyway, Dionysus recommended this camper to write it, Peter Johnson. I haven't met him yet, but I hope he's good!

Hey. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, here. (Oh, no. I'm starting to sound like Aphrodite. Help!) Aphrodite forced- I mean _hired_ me to write this. (Actually, it's more like she blackmailed me to do this then offered to pay me after I agreed.) Okay, let's move on with the story.

It was an awesome camp day, Annabeth and I agreed to meet at the beach after dinner. I sat at the sand waiting for her.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called out from behind me

I turned around, startled. I accidentally splashed water on her.

"Sorry-" I tried to apologize. "You supri-"

I was cut off by water splashing on my face. "Take that"! Annabeth grinned. Unfortunately for her, I only got wet when I wanted to.

"Missed me! I taunted as I scooped up water and splashed it at her.

"That's not fair! You-" Annabeth turned around. "Oh, no. That's not good." I turned around and saw Aphrodite.

"Hi, everybody!" Aphrodite chirped. Then she seemed to notice our appearance. "Ugh. You're all wet." She wrinkled her nose. "Anyway, I'm making a talk show and I need you here in ten minutes, dry and dressed up. I'll go tell the others. Don't be late!" She headed towards the cabins.

"I don't like where this is going." Annabeth told me as soon as Aphrodite is out of earshot.

"Me neither." I answered. "Should we go? Or should we just hide until this is over?"

"I'd rather hide but I don't want to see the consequences she'll come up with." Annabeth sighed. "I guess I'm going. See you in ten minutes." Annabeth ran off.

I wasn't wet so I stayed at the beach waiting for Annabeth. Eight minutes later, she showed up, wearing dry camp clothes and her semi damp golden honey hair in a ponytail.

"So, what do you think Aphrodite is up to?" I asked her.

"Trouble."

"No kidding."

"Oh, look. Here comes Chiron." She nodded at Chiron.

"Annabeth. Percy." He nodded at both of us.

"Hey, Chiron. Do you know what Aphrodite is up to?" I asked.

"I believe she mentioned something about a talk show. Though, I'm not entirely sure."

"Listen up, campers!" Aphrodite announced once everybody settled down. "If you're here, that means you are lucky enough to join my new talk show, D-talks!" She looked around. "Hey, wait. Didn't I tell all of you to dress up? Get rid of those orange shirts. Such a drab! But I guess I'll have to take care of that." She snapped her fingers and everybody suddenly looked like they were going to a prom. "Thank me later!" She said, raising her voice above the groans.

I looked at Annabeth. And nearly jumped in surprise. She didn't look like herself at all. Her hair hung loose, its golden strands curling everywhere. She was wearing silver heels, which I imagine would make it very hard to walk, especially at the beach. And worse, she was wearing make-up. Annabeth doesn't wear make-up. The only time I saw her wearing it was on Circe's island. And she was enchanted that time.

"Oh. My. Gods. What did Aphrodite do to me?" She snapped. Then she noticed me gaping at her. "Di immortales, Percy! You're...you're..." She burst out laughing.

"What?" I looked down at my outfit and immediately felt my cheeks burning. I was wearing a suit and a sea green necktie. Complete with gelled hair and dress shoes.

Before I could say anything, Aphrodite started speaking again. "Now that's a great improvement. Okay, so I invited some of the gods and goddesses to join us as well. Line up here when I call your partners and couple names. First one up: Chiron and Artemis. Chitemis." There, everyone gasped. But the others were shocking as well.

"Hades and Demeter. Hameter."

"Thalia and Luke. Thuke."

"Annabeth and Nico. Anico."

"Percy and Clarrise. Perrise."

No one moved. Everyone was shocked silly. They just stared with their jaws on the ground.

"Okay. Fine. How about this?" Aphrodite threatened. "If you don't do what I say, I'll call my son Eros and let him shoot you with his love arrows. Plus, you'll never get out of your clothes."

Everyone started moving. Within seconds, we were in two straight lines.

"Okay, that's more like it! Now, we'll start with Thuke. Thalia, sit there beside Luke. Perfect! Get ready people! Lights, camera, action!"

Suddenly, a cameraman started taping. Ares. Man, I hate to be Thalia.

"We're rolling!" Aphrodite flashed a blinding smile at the camera. "Hey, Olympus! My name is Aphrodite and I'll be your hostess tonight. I'm sooo thrilled to be here. We'll start with this wonderful soon-to-be couple, Thuke. Say hi, Thalia!" Here she pointed the mic at Thalia, who just growled. "And this is Luke." Luke gulped, turning pale. Well, paler than usual.

"So, Luke." Aphrodite continued. "Any thoughts on Thuke?"

"Not gonna happen." He said evenly.

"Why not?" Aphrodite pressed.

"Because I'm dead!" Luke said impatiently.

"Um, okay, moving on." She turned to Thalia. But before Aphrodite could move on, Thalia already answered.

"No! Never. Going. To. Happen." Thalia yelled at her.

"And what's your excuse?"

"I'm a hunter! That's why."

"Uh huh." Aphrodite sure was persistent. "I can understand Luke, him being dead and all, but you, honey, have to stay. You can leave now, Luke." With a flick of her hand Luke's ghost disappeared.

"Oh, I just had a great idea!" Aphrodite squealed.

"That's a shocker." Annabeth muttered beside me. I stifled a laugh.

"Nico, come here, please." Aphrodite said sweetly. "Let's see if 'Thalico' will work out." Nico awkwardly walked up the stage.

"So, what do you think of Thalico?"

"Never!" The both said together.

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow.

"Thalia's too old for me." Nico tried to explain. "About nine years older."

"And I AM A FREAKIN' HUNTRESS!" Thalia shouted.

"Fine then. Nico, go back to Annabeth." Aphrodite said in a calm, controlled voice. "And you, Thalia, will have to grow old and alone. Not really old, because you're an eternal maiden and all, but still. ALONE!" She said the last part not as calm.

"Gladly!" Thalia stormed out. Since the camp entrance was quite far, I guess she had a lot of storming to do.

"For the next couple," Aphrodite continued as if nothing happened. "Hameter! Hades, Demeter, kindly go here please."

No one moved.

"Now!" Aphrodite demanded.

They hastily shuffled up the makeshift stage.

"So," Aphrodite prompted." Any comments on Hameter?"

"I am not letting this man cheat on my daughter." Demeter huffed.

"I'm married." Hades replied. "To Persephone. Besides, I am so not dating my mother-in-law. I mean, ew."

"Hey!" Demeter said angrily. Then she seemed to realize what she was saying. "Oh, yeah. I mean, yes, I agree with him. The idea is simply preposterous. Me? Date Corpse Breath? Yuck."

"We don't even agree on anything." Hades put in.

"Yeah!" Demeter agreed.

"We disagree in even the simplest of stuff. Like cereal. I say cereal sucks!"

"Yea-" Demeter suddenly looked furious. "What?Cereal is awesome! It's healthy-"

"Exactly." Hades pointed out.

"AND it's delicious." Demeter continued. "And funerals are dreadfully boring."

"No!"

"Let's just get out of here. We don't have to endure this."

"Yeah. I agree." They both flashed out.

"Well... That was interesting." Aphrodite said thoughtfully. "So, on to Chitemis. Chiron, over here please. Artemis, dear, over here."

Artemis grudgingly went up on the stage with Chiron trotting behind her.

"Well?" Aphrodite urged once they were on stage.

"This is just wrong." Chiron remarked. "And very weird"

"Yes." Artemis nodded. "I agree. This is very much, uh, weird. And in the words of a very wise young girl, I AM A FREAKIN' HUNTRESS!"

And with that, she flashed out.

But at the same time, Aphrodite notched a love arrow and shot it at her. "No! I want more romance! This show needs it!" The arrow just passed through the smoke and into the sea.

Aphrodite pouted. "This show isn't getting enough romance." She glared at Chiron.

Uncomfortable silence...

Then we all heard a sound. To most people, it sounded like a cow with indigestion. Not to me. I knew exactly what it was. A baby whale.

It flopped into the sand. It wriggled towards Chiron. It had a hot pink arrow stuck into his back.

"Aww. It's so cute! The whale got hit by the love arrow and now it's totally crazy for you." Aphrodite told Chiron. "Hey, how about this couple idea? The blubber lubbers. What do you think?"

"No." Chiron said firmly. "How long will the whale follow me around?"

"The effects just last for about an hour." Aphrodite sighed. "Alright, commercial break, everyone! Fifteen minutes! Refreshments will be served. Well, to me, anyway. The rest of you can drink ocean water or something." You couldn't imagine the looks of relief flooding out of everyone's faces. They didn't' even try to hide it. If you think about it, fifteen minutes is kind of long for a commercial break. Not that I'm complaining, of course.

I was just about to talk to Annabeth about the craziness of all this when Aphrodite spoke up. "I need a word with all who wasn't interviewed yet. That means, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, come over here."

Grumbling, we trudged towards her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clarisse gritting her teeth. I did a double take. That was Clarisse? She looked really different. Not the teeth gritting, though. She did that every time she beats people up. Which means she does it every day. No, it was what she was wearing. She had full make up on, her hair in a bun and was wearing a pink glittery dress. I didn't know those words even belonged to her vocabulary.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


End file.
